Aftermath
by chewbecky
Summary: Vash has decided on how to handle Knives so that they both can live in peace. Is all well that ends well?
1. Chapter 1

In no way do I own Trigun.

This is set right after Vash and Knives have their showdown.

**Aftermath: Chapter 1**

Vash believed in mankind. He also believed in his brother. Even though, through certain eyes—well pretty much through any being that had eyes, Knives was viewed as a homicidal egocentric maniac; that didn't change the fact that he was still Vash's twin brother. It also didn't stop Vash from believing his brother could change. He would be the one to change him, make him see the good in mankind. Change his mind about wanting them all dead. He repositioned Knives over his shoulders, this was one of the few times Vash was thankful that he was humanoid. Knives may look thin, but goodness he was solid.

As he carried the unconscious Knives over his shoulders, with the twin suns burning high over head and the sands burning underfoot, the humanoid typhoon was determined. He knew if he didn't take care of his brother he could never have a life of his own; a life without the guilt, the killings, the loneliness. The insurance girls crossed his mind, not for the first time on this journey. He could still hear Milly's cries echoing in his ears. He'd give anything to bring Wolfwood back. At the same time he wondered if he'd even want to come back, assuming his soul was at peace, would he really want to be alive again on Gunsmoke? Next he thought about Meryl, her feisty no nonsense attitude. It brought a smile to his lips. He could hear her voice telling him how he needed to take care of what he had to do, leave no loose ends. Every time she crossed his mind, it made him able to carry on across the desert just a little longer.

As far as his plans for Knives, he had come down to only one feasible option that didn't require killing him. Of course, that option had crossed his mind many times. One death could save the lives of millions. But he knew his brother would never do the same to him, he may kill the very people he had come to love and torment him for all the rest of his days, but never would Knives end his brother's life. With that lovely thought in mind, Vash had pondered on sending him back out into space. Knives might even meet higher life forms and forget all about wanting wipe out humankind. There were plenty of old SEED ship scraps that could be salvaged and welded into something of a spacecraft. Vash knew enough about old technology to get it off the ground and off of Gunsmoke. The only problem was that his brother did as well, and it wasn't a matter of if he returned. Vash knew it was a matter of when he returned, and he would be so cranky…Vash shuddered at the thought. So that narrowed it down to one last option.

Sand began to firm beneath his feet as rock took its place. The landscape gradually shifted from dunes of sand to steeples of delicately balanced smooth rocks looking as if a strong wind could topple them over. Sharper rocks jutted from the ground like fingers of god reaching for the sky. The suns were merciless, glaring down on the rocks causing a reddish brown haze to rise. If he didn't know any better, Vash would've thought this place to be uninhabited. But as he approached the largest finger- like rock, he could see the entrance to what looked like a cave. As he neared it, he could see that it wasn't a natural cave, but something that was hollowed out by man. Now at the entrance, Vash knew there was no turning back. He gulped and stared at the thick, multicolored drape at the doorway. It hung just a few inches above the ground, and tied to the bottom were turquoise beads, smooth grey stones and some kind of bones. They rattled as he pushed the drape aside.

"Hello…" Vash called out as he entered.

"Hello, Vash." A beautiful, sultry voice replied, "I've been waiting."

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Its been a super long time since I've written anything, so any type of pointers, criticism etc. is welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

In no way, shape, or form do I own Trigun.

**Aftermath: Chapter 2**

Vash peered in through the entrance. Pieces of colored glass floated on strings that spiraled upwards to the ceiling of the cave catching the invading sunlight and transforming it into shimmering blue-green reflections on the stone walls. The main room was open and uncluttered, a set of shelves carved into the walls homed jars and vases filled with odd plants, dirt, and some indistinguishable items. A familiar serene feeling began to relax the ache between Vash's shoulders. Memories were unlocked from the vault of his mind as the Stampede began to recall his first visit to this place.

"Please, come this way." The woman led Vash from the entrance to a more private room in the back. "Is this place as you remember it?"

"Yes, but I thought there was—", Vash stood slack jawed, eyes widened at the site before him.

He was going to say he remembered there being some sort of water source. But there before him was a pool of the clearest, pure blue water he had ever seen. On Gunsmoke, any vision of water, whether it is real or mirage was an awesome sight to behold. Water was one of the few wonders on this planet that everyone actually deemed a miracle. It saved lives, and sadly was actually the demise of some.

The woman motioned Vash to sit on a cot made up of pillows and blankets. He laid Knives down first, and then took a seat atop of a large pillow on the floor. The woman was strikingly familiar, but the Humanoid Typhoon was having a hard time of figuring out who she was. Her hair was a peculiar red, deep like the setting twin suns. Her skin was a beautiful bronze, and the silver clasp decorated with onyx stones definitely tickled Vash's memory. She definitely reminded him of someone, but her hazel eyes made him think otherwise. The woman he remembered had eyes grey as smoke.

"I'm pretty sure you don't know of me," she said, her eyes meeting his. "I'm Nadia; I didn't even exist the last time you came here."

"Considering my last visit was fifty years ago, ahahahaha!"

"Yes, I believe you met my grandmother, Lydia. My mother, Marina, was just a child then."

"Lydia, she helped me…If it weren't for her, I may have lost my mind."

"I have been told, many, many times of your encounter with my grandmother. I've also been made aware of the debt you owe our family for her help…"

Vash swallowed hard. He remembered all too well the promise he had made Lydia. In return for her saving his life, he would be in her debt. He had tried to stay away, thinking maybe it was something she wouldn't want to tell anyone since he was an outlaw and what not. He shouldn't have been so naive. Lydia and her people were outcasts themselves. Thrown out by society to live, no die was more likely, in the harsh desert due to their abilities. If they knew of the water source beneath these rocks they'd probably be kicking themselves all the way across Gunsmoke. They called themselves readers. Just by simply looking someone in the eye, they could see their past present and future, they could unlock things or even hide things away in the depths of a person's mind. Vash had stumbled upon them by chance, shortly after his encounter with Knives in July. Lydia could sense his pain, and the overbearing guilt in his mind. She locked it away, pressing it deep into a quiet corner of his mind. Not so he would forget, but so that he could become strong enough to handle the emotional undertow of what happened. Little by little Vash would remember what happened when he traveled to that city; when his brother had unleashed the 'true potential' of his angel arm.

"I must warn you," Nadia looked him in the eyes, "This is not permanent, as you may already know. It will lock thoughts and memories away; some may float to the surface before others, but eventually all will be remembered. I cannot create, nor destroy memories or thoughts of the mind. During this time while his mind is repressed you must work diligently. You are the only one who can save your brother, Vash. As I agree to help you, you must agree to let me do what I must. No matter the circumstance. Do you understand?"

Vash nodded, and couldn't help but recollect a similar disclaimer by her grandmother.

"In order to begin he must be conscious. This is the only way I can enter. Please, do not interact with him. It amuses him to see you react."

The hazel-eyed woman began to burn incense, waving it back and forth over Knives' body. She then placed onyx colored gems in each of his fists. She muttered words barely over a whisper, Knives eyes snapped open. His chest began to heave, he glared first at the woman and then at Vash.

"Brother!" he said through clenched teeth, "You think this abomination can tame me!"

Knives laughed maniacally, struggling to turn his head to face his twin. Vash looked away, making sure not to make eye contact.

"They'll never be us, Vash. Never be on our level…flesh covered garbage, that's all they are…all they'll ever be is—"

Nadia placed both her hands on either side of Knives' face, staring into his eyes, through his eyes into his mind. He struggled, veins bulging in his neck and forehead as his face burned red. She never broke contact, delving deep into the secrets of his mind. Finding the darkest and most perverse of thoughts, memories of pain and misjudgment each were forming an interconnecting link like a chain leading to the source. It led deep down to the core of Knives' mind, the very foundation from which all other thoughts grew from.

Vash watched on intensely as Nadia panted while remaining in contact with his twin's mind. Knives' body went still. The energy in the room was thick, it repulsed like two like ends of a magnet being forced together. Vash had begun to pant himself. It was as if the air was being sucked out, like being in a vacuum. Knives' body began to convulse. Power began to pulsate from the two, throwing Vash into a wall and plastering him there. Energy coursed through his body and he felt his angel arm start to react. He held it against his body, taking everything in him to keep it from transforming.

"Nuga nega naboda deo jal naga…"Nadia whispered.

The room went still. Knives had returned to his previous, unconscious state. He rested so peacefully, if Vash hadn't seen it for himself, he would've never believed the scene that just happened moments ago. He dusted himself off; thankful his angel arm hadn't come about. Crouching next to Nadia, who know sat slumped at the head of Knives' cot; he reluctantly rested a hand on her shoulder. She raised her head, giving him a weak smile. She was covered in sweat, breathing heavily; her hair had fallen from the ties that were once holding it atop of her head. She pressed a container into Vash's free hand.

"Water, for your trip home." She began, "Your brother will awaken in three days, make happier memories with him from now on. He's stubborn, but…I guess he's had to be."

Vash nodded, he situated the container in his hands, "…and my debt? I don't wanna wait another fifty years before I repay you, ahahaha!"

Nadia chuckled, "I'll find you when it's time."

The philosophical burden had been lifted from Vash's shoulders; the physical burden of his brother was still there though. He took a long swig then repacked his water and began walking through the desert once again, his twin unconscious on his back. Nadia's words kept replaying in his mind, every time adding to Vash's determination. He would change Knives, he had to.

"I can't wait to get you home, Knives. You're really gonna like this town, they've got donuts! And the insurance girls! You're gonna love them."  
Vash rambled on and on, not really knowing if his brother could hear him or not in his current state, but this gave him something to take his mind off of the long walk back home.

A/N: I must've rewritten this chapter at least 6 times. I hope everyone likes it. Oh and by the way, the little line Nadia whispers ("Nuga nega naboda deo jal naga") is actually from a song called "I am the Best" by 2NE1. Reviews are appreciated; please let me know what you think so far


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Trigun.

A/N: Just want to let everyone know that there is a smutty scene in this chapter! (mwahahaha) So to be on the safe side, I'm going to change the rating from T to M for this story. Please enjoy!

**Aftermath: Chapter 3**

Milly stirred in her bed, awakening what seemed to be in a peaceful manner. But she knew from experience how cruel the truth of reality would be. When she did awaken, she would be alone in her bed hugging a pillow instead of _him_. She struggled to slow the progression of consciousness, even if just for a few moments, she could feel him there beside her. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears still escaping, but she was hoping to hold on to sleep just a little longer. Almost able to smell the nicotine from his bad habit, Milly awakened sorrowfully. It had been two months since the incident, but every morning in the twilight of sleep and wakefulness, he held her in his arms; just like before. He held her, and called her name softly. The tall brunette dabbed her eyes with the collar of her pajamas. It was pitch-black outside, and the twin suns weren't due to rise for several more hours. The captain demanded the crew be at the site early to begin digging.

'The early bird gets the worm', Milly thought to herself.

The bed creaked as she rose from it and shuffled towards the bathroom. Just as her toothbrush entered her mouth a wave of nausea hit her. She doubled over the toilet and wretched, when nothing more came up her body shuddered with dry heaves for several minutes later. Shakily she rose, flushing the toilet and rinsing her mouth. This too had been going on for about two months. Milly stared at her reflection in the mirror, raising her pajama shirt to inspect her belly. She turned from side to side, sucking in her stomach then poking it out. She wasn't sure exactly what to think, she wasn't sure of anything. She hadn't even told Meryl, and they were like sisters. Milly splashed cold water on her face. If this turned out to be…true, then she'd tell Meryl everything. The feelings she had for Wolfwood, the night she spent with him, missing two consecutive cycles. The tall girl started the shower, she decided she would get a definite answer from the doctor, and then once she knew, she wouldn't have to keep it a secret away from her sempai anymore. Feeling resigned, she stripped out of her pajamas and stepped into the shower. Her spirits began to rise as she mentally began forming a list of baby names that Wolfwood might like.

Meryl was counting down the minutes. The owner of the saloon had decided to stay open a little (more like a lot) later. Two families would soon become tied together through the holy matrimony of their children; neither wanted to be outdone by the other which resulted in countless rounds of free drinks for the patrons (and the owner). It was now going on three hours past closing time, and Meryl could feel the tension aching and throbbing in her temples. At this rate Milly would be off to work before she got home. She was no stranger to hard work, but the raven haired woman found this job to be downright degrading. The black choker, low cut blouse, short skirt, and fishnets, don't get her going about the fishnets. She often wondered if she was a barmaid or street walker. As she cleaned glasses from behind the bar she looked out into the open floor of the saloon, there was only one table being occupied by guests, it was currently holding up two very drunk patrons. Meryl began to grit her teeth; she knew what she had to do if she ever wanted to make it home before sunrise. She left the bar and strode across the saloon to the last patrons of the night. At the sound of her footsteps, the younger of the two lifted his head from the table.

"Oh hunny, you got some nice gams on ya', but I'm getting' m'rried t'marrah and I loves m'wife…"he slurred, while desperately trying to steady his gait as he rose from his seat.

"Wonderful. Congratulations sir. Well, as you can see, we're closing up shop so if you could help your friend-"

"Miriam!" the older gentleman began while grasping Meryl's shoulders, "Miriam, I so s'rry, don't make me sleep in the bathtub tonight".

In a drunken stupor, the older man stumbled forward, his face planting itself right in Meryl's cleavage. Her chest heaved, her face burned red, and her fists trembled. And with speed rival to the legendary Stampede, she threw both men out the saloon, their bodies kicking up dust as they skidded into the middle of the road.

"Perverts" Meryl mumbled while dusting her apron off.

The regular patrons of the saloon had nicknamed her 'The Raven-haired hottie', and not because of her dashing good looks. Meryl was trying to be better about her temper, but groping and touching really sent her over the edge. She had pleaded with the owner numerous times about making the uniform a little more…demure. He had all but laughed in her face. Telling her the men didn't come to see his "purdy" face.

Meryl locked the entrance doors to the saloon and began her trek back home. She knew for sure Milly would be off to her job, digging for new water sources. She just hoped the tall brunette ate something substantial before heading out; she had been sleeping so excessively lately, and her appetite seemed to be waning. This is the woman who boasted about having a separate stomach just for ice cream, now she would eat a bowl of soup and a piece of toast and be full.

Meryl sighed as her thoughts shifted to a certain blonde-haired gunman. She was worried about him; it had been over a month since he had left. She promised she would wait here for him. If he came… She quickly pushed the negative thoughts from her mind. The cool early morning breeze rustled through her dark hair. She absentmindedly dug for her keys in her purse; the house was in her view. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to focus on the porch. She strained her eyes a little harder; there was definitely someone on her porch. She pulled out a derringer from her purse, those drunk bastards weren't about to catch her willy-nilly not ready to rumble. She crept up the side of the house and silently hoisted her body onto the wrap-around porch. Her back against the siding, she inched her way closer. Her heart was pounding, and she prayed silently that Milly hadn't been hurt. She rounded the corner quickly, locking her target in view and ready to maim if she had to, but as her eyes focused in the dark she became more aware of the lanky form that was sprawled out on the porch steps. He turned his head in her direction, raising his hands in defeat.

"Don't shoot" he croaked, giving one of his best idiotic grins.

"Vash…"Meryl's hands began to tremble, her eyes glassing over.

She fell to her knees, wrapping both arms around his neck. Tears fell silently from her eyes. Vash sat there surprised; he had expected an angrier reunion. Just as he was about to return the hug, he felt a blow to abdomen, just about knocking the air out of him. Meryl was giving him the angriest, cutest look he had ever seen her give.

"Owowowowow! Geez, short girl, what was that for!"

"You had me so worried, you inconsiderate idiot! It's been over a month and not a word from you. I thought, I-I thought…"

Her fists clenched and her body trembled. Tears sprang in her eyes once again. Vash pulled her into his chest, gently stroking her dark hair. He felt guilty; he wasn't used to having someone waiting for his return, or worried about his well-being. Knowing she cared about him sent a wave of warmth ebbing from his core and radiating throughout his body.

"I, uh…sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry Meryl. It took longer than I thought it would, dealing with my brother".

"Your brother…?" Meryl questioned, peeping over Vash's shoulder, "Oh, your brother! He's here…".

On the opposite side rail of the steps, Knives' still unconscious body was propped up by his twin. Meryl stared at him, examining him thoroughly. She noted how similar he looked in comparison with Vash, but his hair was a lighter blond, shorter, and in a more…common cut. Sleeping there, Meryl couldn't help but feel he looked almost innocent. It was hard to think that someone related to Vash could be responsible for so many deaths. She shook the thought from her head.

"Well, I guess we can't have the both of you on the porch all night." Meryl fished the keys out of her purse, and unlocked the door. "You two can have the spare upstairs at the end of the hall; the bathroom is on the right. Milly and I are in the rooms on the first floor."

Upon entering the house, Vash released a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. The warm scent of the house filled his nostrils; a sweet clean with a hint of spice. It was amazing how women could make any place feel homey. The house was quaint, cape cod in style. Vash carried his brother up the narrow staircase, in a few short strides he was at the end of the hall. He opened the door and entered the bedroom, the rooster wall paper was a bit much, faded, but the room was pristine. The room was amazingly symmetrical. It held two twin size beds, both made up with fresh linens. It was almost like the insurance girls awaited both twins return. Vash laid Knives down on the bed to the left of the room. He walked out of the room, gently closing the door as he exited. Once in the bathroom down in the hall, he fidgeted with knobs until water sprouted from the shower head. In no time steam began to fill the small bathroom. The blonde gunman stripped his under armor off, it had become like second skin he had it on for so long, and submerged himself under the hot spray. Meryl knocked on the bathroom door.

"Here are some toiletries you might need. Let me know if you need anything else." She placed the pile of bathroom pleasantries neatly on the toilet. On her way out she hesitated by the door, watching his silhouette behind the shower curtain.

'Damn!' she thought, 'I hope he didn't notice, but he's so…argh!'.

"Thanks. Oh and Meryl…"Vash sang from the shower.

"Yes?" she tried to sound innocent.

"No peeking!"

She could feel his idiotic grin and huffed out of the bathroom, face flushed. Vash chuckled to himself as he heard her stomp down the stairs, mumbling about how he was such an idiot. He couldn't help himself; she always was so cute when she was angry. His mind began to drift and he wondered how she would react if he kissed her. The hug had gone better than he thought, and it seemed like she missed him just as much as he missed her. He tried to shake the thought from his mind, scrubbing his body more vigorously with a bar of soap.

'The outfit she was wearing was ridiculous…ridiculously sexy.' he thought to himself, 'what kind of job was she working, a dancer maybe? A lot of bars were starting to pop up with dancing girls now, some even danced topless…' He swallowed hard as his imagination took over. Envisioning his raven haired lovely dancing slowly and provocatively, hips swinging and winding seductively, blushing faintly, lips glossed and pouty, removing her already too revealing blouse. The water turned ice cold causing the Stampede to howl in surprise.

Meryl could only wonder what on earth that man could be screaming about now. She sat at her vanity, crossing her legs while she combed her hair. She had taken off most of her "uniform" and donned her white button up night shirt. She couldn't stop her thoughts from centering on a certain wanted blonde gunslinger.

'He looked so good, I couldn't help wanting to see.' Meryl whined mentally to herself. From a logical standpoint she couldn't understand why she was even attracted to him. They were polar opposite's personality wise; he was so idiotic, and off the wall. But at the same time, he was compassionate and caring. In her mind she could hear him chanting his mantra "Love and Peace!" She smiled to herself. From a more lustful standpoint, everything about his physique was attractive. He was lean and muscular, tall and gorgeous. And his beautiful green eyes. A small sigh escaped from her throat. He really could have any woman he wanted, when he wasn't acting like a dumb love-struck puppy. She knew she didn't have the best personality, being a little hot tempered. She also knew she was no beauty queen. Her looks were just average, he was more…exotic, being an angel and all. A knock at the door tore Meryl from her reverie.

Vash stood on the other side of Meryl's bedroom door. He only wanted to tell her that he used all the hot water. He had learned from traveling with her it was better to tell her bad news up front. She'd still get angry, which he liked anyway, but not as angry as she would if he waited.

Meryl opened the door, used to Milly being the only house-guest; she didn't bother to cover up. To her surprise Vash was standing there in the hallway, dressed in a long sleeve, unbuttoned shirt and khaki trousers. His skin smelled fresh from the shower, his stubble had been shaved. Meryl watched a drop of water fall from his damp hair landing on his collar bone and taking an interesting path between the muscles of his chest and down his rugged abs.

Vash was too busy taking in the sight of the raven haired beauty to notice the way she was staring. She looked like she had just stepped out one of his innermost fantasies. She still had on her fishnet thigh highs, unclipped from her garter belt. The white button up night shirt hung at the top of her thighs, only buttoned up just below her bosom. Her skin looked silky smooth; he could smell the sweet scent of rose petals wafting from her body.

"I-I..no. Hot w-w-water…"Vash stumbled over his words.

"Vash?"

"Y-yes, Meryl?" Vash's voice broke.

"I missed you, I'm glad you're home." She whispered. Her guard was down, she stepped closer to him, standing on her tiptoes and wrapping her arms around his neck. She gently pressed her lips against his, his body went still. Her hands pressed against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her waist, crushing her against his body. He kissed her lips hotly, his own body heating up. He ran his fingers through her ravenous hair. He lifted her up with his other arm; instinctively she wrapped both her legs around his waist. She grinded her hips against him, he buried his face against her neck, moaning her name into her skin. He pinned her against the door, thrusting his hardened member against her. She ripped his shirt off of his body. His eyes widened in shock, and smirk took over his face.

"I can't wait any longer. I want you now." She purred in his ear.

He carried her to the bed, shutting the door with his foot. He laid her down, eyes intently locked on hers as he undid her shirt. He placed himself between her fishnet covered thighs, kissing her mouth, loving the feel of her full pouty lips. He moved down her neck, kissing and nipping her soft skin. She moaned, burying her hands in his unruly blonde hair. His warm mouth kissed the top of her breasts, massaging one through her bra, gently pinching her nipple. He nudged his mouth between the black lace and her bare skin, flicking his tongue over her nipple before taking it all in his mouth. Meryl couldn't stop herself from crying out his name. Her back arched and she bucked her hips forcefully against his. Heat was pulsating from her core. He tortured her by slowly making his way down her stomach, dipping his tongue in her belly button. He slowly kissed around her navel, slower and slower, gently kissing the v where her thigh began.

"Oh, Vash. Don't tease me…"Meryl begged. He didn't respond, she opened her eyes to see his breathing was deep and even, face against her stomach, snoring lightly.

"What the hell!" the short girl grumbled, completely perplexed by the situation in front of her.

The Stampede had passed out right between her thighs. Tempting and tantalizing one second and out cold the next. Meryl sighed and pulled the cover around Vash, she couldn't honestly be that angry at him, who knows how long he'd been hauling his brother around.

'Of course, this is just my luck.' She mentally pouted, making herself comfortable and then joining Vash in sleep.

**_Elsewhere_ _in the Galaxy_**

"Subject 39012 is waking from cryo-sleep Captain." A computerized voice announced.

"Good, Eva. Give me the status." An equally emotionless voice commanded.

"Yes captain: blood pressure normal, heart rate normal, body temperature sub-normal, mental status…abnormal. The subject is in some sort of mental disarray, Captain. Somehow the subject believes he is dead."

"Well then, we will let the subject wake fully before we explain. Eva, correct the environmental temperature in the subject's cell."

"Yes, Captain. Environmental temperature is being raised."

Inside the cell the subject began to awaken slowly. The lighting was low; the cell only contained a small bed. He groggily looked around, rubbing his arms from the cold. He ran a hand roughly through his dark hair.

"Well, Hell isn't as hot as I thought it'd be." He said to himself, patting his chest, searching for his pack of cigarettes.

A/N: Cliffhanger! I know, I know. This is the longest chapter I've written, EVER. There was so much I wanted to happen for all the characters, and plot thickening, I hope you all enjoy. Please review; I love all of your feedback. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

As we all know, I don't own Trigun.

**Aftermath: Chapter 4**

Steps echoed loudly off the metal walls of the corridor. The Captain walked up to the first set of closed doors, placing her hand on the sensor. The doors slid open, leading to another long corridor, her steps continued to echo. Her brown hair pulled back into a bun, her stray hairs were escaping the confines of their bobby pins. Taking long graceful strides, she reminisced at how saddened her mother was when she informed her of the decision she made to pursue a career in law enforcement instead of dance.

'Not all ugly ducklings turn into beautiful swans, mama…' was the excuse she had given. The Captain sternly believed that looks weren't everything, partly because she seemed to look more like her father with her plain brown hair and eyes, and to be called beautiful was somewhat of an insult to her in her profession.

"The council will begin in 15 minutes, Captain. I have the official orders for continuance granted by the Magistrate. Shall I put this document in primary memory?" Eva's computerized voice rang out.

"Yes, Eva. Give me the list of past ultimatums made by this council as well. "

"Yes, Captain. Retrieving ultimatums…Documents received. This council has an eighty five percent tendency to follow strict Kroniculus guidelines in the past forty seven trials."

"…Even if the suspect is unknowing of these guidelines?"

"Yes, Captain. The council believes the basic Kroniculus guidelines exist in the core of every being in the universe, that somehow every creation haves some type of basic moral code. "

"What is the percentage this case will rule in our favor?"

"Seven percent, Captain."

Her footsteps halted, while releasing a sigh. For a brief second she wondered why she always seemed to receive cases of this nature.

"Eva, which form of justice is most likely to be levied by the council, if found guilty?"

"According to this case, if found guilty, removal of being from this system, as it would be found as a violation deemed as an indecency to life."

"Great," the captain stated grimly, "This is going to be a witch trial." She walked through another set of sliding doors, entering a narrow room. Taking a seat at the bureau, she fidgeted with her hat in an effort to look more presentable.

"Witch trial, Captain? I do not understand." Eva computed, her face appearing on the large, floor to ceiling screen before the captain.

"Eva," the captain began, adjusting the collar of her jacket, "if the trial complies with the common ruling of this council, you're going to witness your first witch trial."

"Yes, Captain. Shall I log us into the meeting room?"

"Yes, Eva. I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Logging into IJS meeting room 3462-KM…Captain?"

"Yes, Eva?"

"…Good hope."

"Luck, Eva, the saying is good luck."

"Of course, Captain, but you already have luck."

The captain folded her hands on top of the bureau. With a smirk, she looked into the screen. Eva's face disappeared and the screen took on depth. It showed an extension of a table, with four robed figures sitting at the other end. It almost seemed that they were in the same room with the captain, as if they were actually physical beings instead of just three dimensional holograms. She took in a deep breath, hoping that Eva was right, even though how she could compute luck was unbeknownst to her.

"Salutations, council," the captain said while bowing her head in respect.

"Salutations, Captain Fredericks. We shall now precede with this case, Intergalactic Judicial Supreme case number 3462 regarding Knives Millions and his indecency against lower life forms on the Quidris planet in stellar chart Tigres-462, of which the beings therein call Gunsmoke." The first council member began.

"Knives Millions has obtained unauthorized equipment of mass destruction, manufactured with intentions of destroying all human life forms on his planet", another council member chimed in.

A rotating hologram of two guns, one silver and one black, appeared in the center of the table. The hologram demonstrated the gun in the hands of Knives Million, activating his angel arm.

"As was demonstrated, the gun serves to activate a weapon of mass destruction within Knives Million. I propose that the gun, along with Knives Millions and any other being of the same genetic source code, be annihilated. These beings obviously have no respect for other living species. We have counted at least four occurrences when this, angel arm, was activated. The result of which was total destruction."

"If it so pleases the council, I have an order of continuance granted from the magistrate. I propose that we take Knives Millions into our custody. To destroy a species because they were trying to destroy a species is hypocritical. Furthermore, it would be ill-thought to determine the actions and beliefs of an entire species based on the account of one beings actions. According to the Kroniculus, to destroy a complete species would cause a negative shift to the Great Balance" Captain Fredericks stated with a stern, calm face.

"Preposterous! And what would you have us do with him? Have him serve a sentence until he learns his lesson?" the robed council member guffawed.

Captain Fredericks kept her composure, "Knives Millions' presence is required in order to be tried".

"It is true, in order to try and convict, physical presence is required...Captain, send us the appropriate documents and continuance shall be granted."

"Yes, thank you council."

"You will have six cycles to have Knives Millions in your possession. That is all, meeting adjourned."

The screen blacked out, and the Captain removed her hat from her head. She let out a long sigh while she slid her chair from behind the desk and exited the room.

"You call that luck, Eva?" She questioned, walking once more down the long corridor.

"Yes, Captain, you always turn the odds in your favor."

"I hope your right, Eva. Send the council the continuance documents and ready the ship for travel to Gunsmoke."

"Yes, Captain."

"Eva, wake subject 30912, it's time to ask Mr. Wolfwood some questions about his previous employer."

_**Back on Gunsmoke…**_

Vash slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He didn't quite remember where he had crashed last night; he closed his eyes and tried to recall recent events.

'Desert….sand…wind…sandstorm…lugging Knives' heavy arse.' He grimaced at the last thought for a moment, then continued on, 'houses…empty streets…steps…porch steps…Meryl…shower…Meryl…fishnets…Meryl…kissing….Meryl...licking…Meryl….'.

The Stampede slapped his forehead, 'Short stuff was right, I really am an idiot.' He was probably the only man on Gunsmoke who would fall asleep in the midst of having possibly the most amazing sexual reunion with the most amazing sexual short insurance girl. He rose from the bed, smoothing out his crinkled shirt. Walking out the bedroom wondering what type of food Meryl and Milly kept in the kitchen, he spotted a box on the table. The aroma wafted up into his nostrils and lured him into the dining room. A note addressed to him laid folded on top of the box:

"Vash, Sorry I had to run out, a messenger came to tell me Milly was ill at work. I hope the donuts will hold you over until I get back. Oh yeah, and you OWE me for your poor performance last night. I hope you're well rested.

XOXO

-M".

The blonde gunman was stuffing the donuts in his mouth two at a time while thinking impure thoughts about a certain insurance girl. He carried the box with him as he walked upstairs to check on his twin. He opened the door, and there was Knives sitting up in the bed looking surprisingly…pleasant. He moved with lightning quick speed, catching Vash off guard and causing panic to burn in his gut. Then Knives, like nothing had happened, sat happily on the bed munching on the donuts that Vash had just possessed. Relief washed over Vash as he took a seat on his own bed.

"Don't eat 'em all!" Vash whined.

"Eh…You would have eaten 'em all if I didn't snatch some for myself."

"Hahaha, c'mon Knives, I thought you were still asleep. I would've shared otherwise."

"Sure."

One lone donut sat in the box, both blondes glared at each other. In the blink of an eye they both reached for the glazed deliciousness. Vash grabbed Knives' hand, then Knives grabbed Vash's free hand. They stood in a dead lock for about three seconds, then Vash dropped down to his knees, allowing Knives' own momentum cause him to fall over Vash's shoulders. Just as Vash was feeling victorious, Knives' legs hooked around both of Vash's arm, the box just beyond his reach. The twins rolled around on the floor between both beds, fighting rather…girly: pulling hair, scratching, name calling, slapping.

Both boys stopped mid-strike when they heard the front door slam. Vash recognized Meryl's voice; she was exasperated but not angry. She was pleading. Then he heard another voice, raised with emotion, choking between sobs, it was Milly's. He never heard them speak to each other like this. Milly was always cheery, optimistic and most of all calm. Another door slammed, and he could her footsteps walk away from it slowly.

"Stay here, Knives. I'll be right back, okay?"

Knives nodded eyes wide in shock. Vash quickly left the room and headed down the stairs, entering the kitchen slowly and cautiously. Meryl turned around slowly, not meeting his eyes, giving a small insecure smile. He hated that smile.

"Milly's not feeling well" she began, "A messenger from the drill site told me to come quick, earlier this morning. He said something had happened, she had gotten sick at the site and was at the doctor's office".

"Oh, well, um, is it serious?"

Meryl stared at her feet,"That's just it, I don't know. She won't tell me, she's never acted this way before…She's been pulling a lot of extra shifts lately, and not eating like she usually does.I-I must be terrible for not already knowing. She, she always knows when I'm not okay…sh-she always takes care of me…when she needs me the most, I'm clueless…like a damned idiot! I don't deserve to have her as a friend…"

"That's not true, Meryl." He pulled her into his arms, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You both take care of each other, like sisters. It's frustrating because you care so much, you protect Milly and you don't want see her hurt. I'm sure whatever it is, she'll tell you when she's ready. Milly's probably just scared and confused right now, so just give her some time, ok?"

Meryl nodded, and Vash kissed her forehead. She just about melted in his arms.

"So…are you two dating?" Knives asked innocently enough.

Both turned to look at him, faces burning brightly.

"Its, well you see…"Vash tried to explain, but he wasn't exactly sure himself.

"Well! You two get out of the kitchen, I have work to do!" Meryl sang while pushing the twins out. She returned to the kitchen, making lots of noise with pots and pans and whatever else she could find to make more noise with.

"Did I say something wrong, brother? You two looked like—"

"No, nonono nooooooo! Hahahahaha!" Vash laughed maniacally, he always did when he was embarrassed.

"You're being weird. Whatever, forget I asked. Oh and I ate the last donut by the way."Knives called back while walking up the stairs.

"Aww, I really wanted that donut."

Milly lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was sorry for being so short with Meryl; she didn't know what had come over her. She should've just told her everything. Her eyes began to burn as the day's events replayed in her mind. Sobs racked her body when she remembered what the doctor said.

"I'm sorry Ms. Thompson, but you lost a great deal of blood…"

Milly rolled to her stomach, burying her face into the pillow. Before allowing unconsciousness to take over she murmured, "I'm sorry, Nick. Please forgive me, I lost the baby."

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know this one ended on a sad note, but don't be discouraged. There's definitely gonna be more Knives in the chapters to come, and more action! Thanks again for reading, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

If I owned Trigun, I would write fanfictions just to eff with everyone's heads, bwahaha. But, as the universe would have it, I do not.

**Aftermath: Chapter 5**

"Look hun, I've told you all I know. Now will you please let me rest in peace?"

"For the last time, Mr. Wolfwood, you are not dead."

"Feels like it to me. If I were alive, I'd have at least a half pack of cigs on me…"

"I can obtain nicotine, in return for your cooperation. But you will have to give me more information."

Wolfwood sat up on his cot, he couldn't remember the last time he had a cigarette. What he could remember was how such a miniscule object, tobacco rolled within a small square of paper, was able to melt his stress away and ease his mind. Lately, well ever since he awakened, his mind was full and foggy. The heaviest memories were ones encompassed by a certain brunette Amazon. Mostly worry and fear for her safety, but when he was able to reassure himself she was in good hands, memories of the night they shared brought longing in his heart. He raked his long, calloused fingers through his midnight hair. Inhaling deeply, he thought about how bad he needed a cig right now, there was no other way to fight the guilt that burned through his chest and began to sink down to his gut. Millie was probably happy he was dead, if she had been the spiteful type. Unfortunately she was the forgiving type, the type that could see good even in someone like him.

"What else can I tell you that I haven't already?" his voice strained and raspy.

"Anything about his motives, or his objectives…reasons why he wanted to destroy the humans on Gunsmoke."

"Oh, well that's simple." He began darkly, stroking the stubble on his chin. "It was all for his brother. He loved him dearly, in his own 'special' way. You see, Knives doesn't deal with competition well. In order to be number one in his brother's life, he was going to annihilate the humans."

"He was going to eradicate all humans?" the Captain asked wide eyed.

"No, not all humans, just enough to make his brother see that he belonged with his own kind."

"Well, Mr. Wolfwood, I think you just earned yourself a pack of cigarettes." The Captain stood and left the cell.

"Eva."

"Yes, captain?"

"Look into every file dealing with Gunsmoke referencing any kin to Knives Million, particularly a brother."

"Yes, captain. Searching…no files found. Gunsmoke is not concurrent with modern technology."

The Captain just about growled in frustration. If having an impossible case wasn't enough, now she had to things the hard way, dealing with a planet still possibly living in the dark ages. She wondered what they actually used to record important information. Paper…stone…hieroglyphics? Captain Fredericks walked away from the holding cell down a narrow corridor. At the end of the hall she placed her hand on the sensor, and the door slid open. She walked into the storage area, all types of goods were kept in here; blankets, canned goods, soap, towels, and even cigarettes. After punching a few keys on the key pad, the shelves began move, much like a carousel, until the cigarettes presented themselves before her. She took them and a book of matches.

"Eva."

"Yes, captain?"

"Has our informant on Gunsmoke sent any new information?"

"Yes captain, would you like me to upload the video files?"

"Not now, wait until after I finish with Mr. Wolfwood."

"Yes, captain."

With that, the captain left the room and headed back to the holding cell.

*******_GUNSMOKE_********

Millie rocked back and forth in the rocking chair, watching as the twin suns began to sink just below the horizon off in the distance. Her hands were folded neatly on her lap, unoccupied until a familiar green eyed black cat settled there. She absent mindedly stroked his silky fur, feeling the vibrations emanate as he purred. She sighed lightly, the depression lifting somewhat. She found it amazing in that such a small moment, she felt almost worry free, almost guilt free…almost. Her blue eyes closed, and she whispered a small prayer. Whenever she thought of him, her heart felt a little bit like it used to, before all this mess had happened.

Meryl watched her friend on the back porch. Their conversation from two nights ago was echoing in her mind. She felt so stupid at how she had been so selfish. The raven recalled how she had acted, depressed about Vash leaving to confront his brother and possibly not returning. She had been so caught up in her own internal debate about her feelings for the blonde she hadn't even considered the possibility of Millie and Wolfwood. Of course now that she looked back all the signs were there. Then he died, and a little while later Millie found out she was pregnant. Now she had lost the baby, and the one person who was supposed to know her the best hadn't known a damn thing.

Meryl took out her frustrations on the chicken. Good thing it was already dead. She had decided to make Millie's favorite during the chillier weather, chicken and dumplings. Vash and Knives had decided not to be slackers and find jobs, they had yet to return. The tension had been high in the house for all of them. Meryl hadn't meant to, but she had distanced herself from Vash. With everything that had happened with Millie, the short girl just felt guilty being with Vash in front of her. Her mind wandered back to Vash and Knives, she couldn't help but giggle at the thought of what type of jobs the two would find.

*******_ELSEWHERE_********

Knives' knee connected with the burly man's gut, knocking the air out of him. He fell to the dirt on all fours, blood dripping from his mouth. The blonde crouched down and jerked the man's head to face him, gripping his collar.

"So you think I'm pretty?" Knives asked flatly.

"N-n-no! I'm sorry, p-p-please…don't kill me."

"Hmm, first I'm a pretty boy, now I'm ugly." Knives chuckled, resting his arms on his thighs.

"N-n-no, I…"

"Look, Jack." The blonde cut him off, dusting the man's hat and then placed it on his disheveled head, "I'm in a good mood today. But let me tell you this, if you ever put your hand on another woman, I'm going to have to teach you another lesson. Comprende?"

The man could only nod violently, staring into bemused blue eyes. Knives stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets, whistling while he walked away. The girl he helped had long since run away. Today had gone better than expected. No thanks to what was going on in the house, he gladly went seeking work if it got him out the house every day. He didn't really know the two girls too well, but something seemed off between them. Vash had told him they were close, but for the few days he had seen them they weren't getting along too well.

Then there was Vash and his girlfriend, which he denied her being so. Well they both did, actually. They were…weird. Vash would linger downstairs after dinner, under the guise of helping with the dishes. Flirting with the short girl, their giggles and play hits could be heard throughout the house. Did they think he was deaf? Probably thought he was sleep. Heading to the kitchen for a drink, he found his twin and 'not' girlfriend pinned against a counter, tonguing each other down. Looking back he probably should have made his presence known, coughed, taken some heavier steps perhaps. But, as it had happened, he simply walked to the cupboard and then to the sink. After filling his cup he took a sip, resting against the opposite counter and watched the 'couple'. Their bodies stilled, then untangled. Short girl was the first to leave, leaving Vash with a blushed face red as the blazing twin suns. Comical was an understatement, Knives cackled all the way upstairs. His twin followed and went to bed without a word. Yeah, their relationship could only be defined by one word, weird.

Vash's day hadn't been as good as Knives, but he did find a job. It took him a while though, maybe because he wasn't as flirtatious as he once had been. Other women just seemed dull in comparison with his raven haired insurance girl. Alas, after a long day of searching for employment, he was able to find a local shop willing to hire him to stock shelves and receive shipments. But his happiness was short lived as thought about the way everyone had been acting at home.

Millie had finally told Meryl what was going on, but he didn't allow Meryl to tell him. He believed it was something she only wanted Meryl to know for the time being. If and when Millie wanted to tell him, he would be more than willing to listen. Since then, Meryl had begun to pull away from him. Telling him it was probably best until things settled with Millie.

One night when they were washing dishes, they both broke down. She was soft, and warm. Her laugh was alluring, and he'd do anything to hear her so carefree, even if just for a moment. Next thing he knew they were up against the counter, heading for ecstasy at neck breaking speeds. All he heard was the water being turned on at the sink, and someone taking a swallow of water. Meryl pulled away, then bolted out the kitchen. He turned around and there was Knives, looking like a Cheshire cat. As if it couldn't be any worse, Knives laughed at him the entire way back to their bedroom. Vash shook the memories from his head. He drug his feet as he headed home, he hoped things would get better in the house. Vash also hoped no one asked at what store he was now employed at.

A/N: So, so, so, soooooo sorry for such the long break between chapters. I've been ill lately, and finally am feeling well enough to get this chapter out. I hope you all like it, its kinda slow and bleh, but it gets better I swear! Please review and thank you for reading.


End file.
